User blog:TKandMit/N.W.A vs The Beatles. Epic Rap Battles of Music Premiere
Right. So I announced this series just over ten months ago. About three months ago, I announced that it was canceled. And it remained that way, until now. This battle wasn’t suggested to me by anyone; I was just thinking of both of these bands one night and figured it would be really, really fun to write. I am a huge N.W.A fan and I have been listening to a lot more of The Beatles recently, and really liked this idea. I know One Direction or KISS were more popular choices against The Beatles, and I would like to see that happen one day, but I just decided to roll with this for now. Maybe some time. Huge thanks to both Mun and Kitteh for helping me with this battle. Bantha provided me with more insight to The Beatles’ history, as well as the both of them reviewing the battle before post. Unrelated, this is probably going to be my last blog post for a while. I’m taking a trip to Florida on Monday and won’t be back for a week, and will continue to be preoccupied for another two weeks after that. Hopefully I can post the next ''Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains'' battle soon. Anyway, thanks for checking out the series premiere. It’s taken a long time but it finally happened. Enjoy! Cast (I don't think I'm going to have actors listed in this series because I really can't think of who would play a ton of musicians I have planned, so...) Ice Cube in blue. Eazy-E in green. Dr. Dre in red. MC Ren in purple. DJ Yella in gold. Paul McCartney in light blue. John Lennon in yellow. George Harrison in orange. Ringo Starr in magenta. Beat (Ice Cube starts at 0:29) Introduction Epic Rap Battles of Music! Versus! Begin! Battle 'N.W.A:' Straight Outta Compton! A crazy mother fucker named Ice Cube! From Niggaz Wit Attitudes, battling white dudes! You can’t believe what I might do! We all fight and shoot! I got my eyes on you! Fuckin’ with N.W.A, you bitches die soon! And I’ve been cruising down the street, in my ‘64 Just thinking to myself, “Cube, why you jackin’ up Brits for?” Look at ‘em! I say we strike with no remorse! Ay, what you think, Ren? Let’s hit ‘em with the force. Paul and John fighting for the writing, so where is George? Probably trying to find a chord, while Ringo’s fingers gettin’ sore. Singing whack ass symphonies: one’s gay and the other’s always pissy! Yo, Dre! Whattup? I got something to say. … Fuck Let It Be! 'The Beatles:' Yesterday, my troubles seemed so far away... But it seems they’re here in place of N.W.A... Here we have Doctor Dre, calling me gay... As his partner, Eric, was diagnosed the same... Goo goo g’joob, Paully, hooking us up with these hoodlums Call themselves Ruthless, so let’s bruise them with Revolution! They’re just a nuisance! All they do is piss about! (Piss about!) They’re simpletons, really! We’ll make you Twist and Shout! (Twist and Shout!) We go on Magical Mystery Tours! Your fans burn all of yours! We don’t go for gang bangs, but I know how to fire a Revolver! We’re the kings of rock! You couldn’t pass an Arabian Prince! You’re like the D.O.C.’s throat: broken in your compositions! 'N.W.A:' Hey Dude, don’t make it bad! ‘Cause I’ve seen some shitty parents, but John’s a terrible dad! Our production’s rough! Trumping simple tempos under our feet! Jerry’s sayin’ we rake in millions! So I’m giving out Beats for free! Yo, hold up. How many white mother fuckers are gonna leave us screwed? What you saying, Cube? You serious? Our manager’s a cheating Jew! The fuck you mean? O’Shea, keep it together! We’re a team! Nah, you know what? I’m out. Fuck all of you faggots, with No Vaseline. 'The Beatles:' You see that, Paully? I told you none of this matters. You’re right, John; I sure did smack ‘em with Maxwell’s Silver Hammer! Actually, it was more of a team effort. You just spoke up more. I don’t think the Cold One would have left, had we not brought up their scores! Well, since he’s gone, let’s continue breaking their 8 Balls! You don’t get it, Paul. Imagine a world where we work as a whole. Well maybe you should mention that to your own Yoko, John! That’s enough! I want a divorce! I’m done with the Beatles, and this song! 'N.W.A:' I don’t like this guys; *wheeze* I’m not feeling good... What the hell happened? We’re a group from the hood! I guess we excelled too much when we all rebelled All we were ever trying to do was Express Ourselves. Fuck you, Dre! We’re not the same, now that Cube’s doing films with Kevin Hart! The fuck should I do? I’m producing Pac, Snoop, Slim, and Kendrick Lamar! You left us, man! This was our time to shine, battle rapping again, in fact! Ah, fuck that! Now I’m letting all y’all bitches feel the wrath of Aftermath! 'The Beatles:' They’re fighting amongst themselves again! Yeah, at least we’ve got a grip! Well, maybe we would if you stopped going on all those “Indian trips”! That’s why you’re the Silent Beatle! You can’t write to save your life! *Cough* Heh, maybe you’re right. Goodnight, Paul. I’m done with our fights... Oh, bloody hell, no! Oh, Ringo, what have we done? We drew nothing but hate and anger, despite all your love songs! Then I think we’ve all had enough, It’s All Too Much! So let’s preach that All You Need Is Love! (Peace and Love, Peace and Love...) Who won?! Who's next?! You can decide next time! Who won> N.W.A The Beatles Category:Blog posts